inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 002 (Chrono Stone)
Tenma Leaps Through Time! ( を えた !, Toki o koeta Tenma!) is the 2nd episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The match of Tenmas versus Protocol Omega continues but it is suddenly halted as Protocol Omega instead attacks 10 years before, in other words they plan to stop Endou Mamoru making the Raimon soccer club. And now, it's up to Fei Rune and Matsukaze Tenma to stop El Dorado's plans. Plot The episode starts with Inazuma TM Caravan arriving the match, just before half-time. The first half ends soon after that. Alpha remarked on half-time as being an annoying rule. Half time Clark Wonderbot jumped at out of the caravan and asked about the situation. He later boasted about himself being the greatest coach of all time where nothing can get far without him when Fei replied that the situation got a little rough. Matsukaze Tenma later was shocked about him being a coach after finding out, as it is out of common sense where a stuffed bear is a coach. When Fei snapped his fingers soon, the Duplis disappeared which made Tenma much more shocked. Fei replied that Dupli is a type of Avatar that he creates and they do not have substance, where Tenma inquired to confirm that they don't really exist. Clark Wonderbot later moved towards Tenma and comforted him, saying that he had restored the timeline where Tenma first encountered soccer, which was previously modified by Alpha. Fei commented that restoring a timeline which has been modified takes time and that the closer the person is to the event after it's been changed, the easier it is to change back. Clark Wonderbot later fused Fei with Tyrano with his Mixi Max Gun, which Fei requested and Clark Wonderbot commented that it almost took away his life. Soon later, half-time ended. Second half In the second half, it started with a short chain of normal shoots, from Fei to Kimoro and later to Chibitto where it ended back up towards Fei. His attacks to move past three people was powerful, which ended up with them collapsing behind Fei. Tenma commented that it was incredible and Fei being better than before. Later, Fei passed the ball to Tenma but was confused by two of Protocol Omega's team members. Fei comforted Tenma that it is fine, where his eyes are just not used to it, later asking him to calm down and focus.Later, Tenma managed to go past them but the ball was later stolen quickly. Tenma later steals the ball back with his new hissatsu, Wonder Trap, which made its debut in the series. When Tenma was blocked again, he used another new hissatsu, Aggressive Beat, to get pass them, which ended up with a chain of hissatsu techniques. Later, Tenma passed the ball to Fei and Fei shoots the ball to the goal with a new hissatsu, Kodai no Kiba, which succeeded in getting into the goal. Alpha later used Keshin Armed with his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, where later he rushed to three of his teammates, using a hissatsu Tactic, Tactics AX3, to slow down Tenmas' movements. After slowing them down, Alpha made a direct shoot towards the goal, which succeeded. Alpha and Fei later fought over possession of the ball where neither side won possession. Out of a sudden, he received contact from El Dorado, which ordered him to abort the mission. Later, Alpha cancelled the match and the match ended with Tenmas winning by default. After match Tenma asked Fei desperately for information of what was occurring, and questioned about what happened to his soccer club and to soccer. Later, near the sea, Fei explain about what was happening. Fei started telling about he and Wonderbot's origin, where that came from 200 years into the future. Their aim is to stop those who are trying to erase soccer. He later mentioned about parallel worlds, where Fei explained that when a certain point on a timeline is changed, it can create alternate paths in reality, which are parallel worlds. Thus, by travelling through time, and changing the most important events that involve Raimon's soccer club, Protocol Omega created a world where Raimon doesn't have a soccer club. Soon, Protocol Omega's true purpose is revealed, where their aim is to erase soccer as having soccer is an inconvenience towards El Dorado, an organization which acts as decision-makers for the entire world, also where Protocol Omega is under. During the explanation, there's a flashback whereby it shows Alpha being given his mission to erase soccer. The organization mentioned that the world is at war (at their time) and the enemy are 'children who are meant to be feared', Second Stage Children, who view them as inferior beings and attempt to control them. The Second Stage children is also under an organization, known as Feida and El Dorado regards the organization as 'a menace to mankind'. Their genes come from talented soccer player. Hence to destroy the root of all problems, El Dorado decided to erase soccer and to prevent Second Stage Children from being born into the world. Hence, Alpha was assigned the mission, with knowledge about the reason they are erasing soccer. Tenma said in disapproval and mentioned that no one has the right to destroy soccer, no matter what the reason is. However, the reasoning will not work with El Dorado. It is then revealed that. Protocol Omega plays soccer as El Dorado realized that, when soccer players are beaten by soccer that's on the same stage of theirs, it causes the greatest emotional damage, which is why Protocol Omega is trained in soccer. When the explanation is done, they set off to the time where Raimon's soccer is born to ensure that the creation of Raimon soccer club is not interrupted, using the club's doorplate as an Artifact to travel to that time period. The creation of Raimon soccer club goes like the scenes of Raimon soccer club being created in the original series, however while Aki and Endou are heading home after cleaning the clubroom, they were disrupted by Protocol Omega, which tried to modify Endou's interest in soccer, to make Endou hate soccer so that Endou would not create a soccer club. Alpha later shifted the scene to Football Frontier Stadium to steal soccer from Endou, where Endou fought for Raimon to be the best school team in Japan historically. Later, Tenma appeared and introduced himself to Endou and convinced him that Protocol Omega's aim is to erase soccer and Endou believed in Tenma, which Endou later challenged Alpha to a match, where Alpha received information that the mission of modify Tenma's interest in soccer was aborted. Hence, Alpha's mission now is to steal soccer from both Endou and Tenma by winning the match. Alpha passed the ball to Einamu which was later passed back to Alpha and once Alpha received the ball, he started using the ball to hit the Duplis, mainly to block Fei's field of vision. The episode later ended with Endou criticizing Alpha's harsh plays and remarking loudly that soccer is not meant to be used like that. Hissatsu/Tactics used * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * Tactics * Tactics AX3 (Debut) Mixi Max/Keshin Armed used Mixi Max * (Debut) Keshin Armed * Debuts *'Fuyukai Suguru' (Chrono Stone) Proverb Mamoru You can't lie about what you love! Gallery Inazuma TM Caravan appears.png|The Inazuma TM Caravan. Fei successfully Mixi Maxed.png|Fei, after he Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. Fei passing through some Protocol Omega players.png|Fei passed Protocol Omega members. Tenma before using Aggressive Beat.png|Tenma before using Aggressive Beat. Alpha Armed VS Fei Mixi Maxed.png|Fei up against Alpha. Fei explaining the Parallel World concept.png|Fei explaining to Tenma what happened to the soccer club. Alpha talking with Toudou.png|Alpha talking to Toudou. Fei telling Tenma about the artefact.png|Fei explaining to Tenma what the artifact is. Tenma and Fei hiding.png|Fei and Tenma looking through the window at Endou. Endou and Aki meet Protocol Omega.png|Protocol Omega confronting Endou and Aki. Endou disagreeing with Alpha.png|Endou not approving what Alpha is doing. Trivia *It was mentioned briefly that the Second Stage Children are a group that El Dorado are afraid of. *When Tenmas were playing Protocol Omega, after Tenma used a chain of hissatsu's, strangely Wonderbot said "So it's true.. Tenma is.. " leaving a cliffhanger not finishing his sentence. Navigation